Imperfection
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: Miku was supposed to be perfect. But she was so imperfect. A certain someone tells her that she is perfect in every way, not matter how she looked. Even if she hates that certain someone. A/N: Just something I came up with for a contest and thought I'd post it on here. Oneshot. Rated T for SAFETY.


Imperfection.  
That's what she was.

Miku stared at the mirror in disgust, taking in the view of her tainted look. There was a scar that ran vertically down her right eye, and it just shouted imperfect. Plus, it made her notice other things about herself that made her more insecure. Like how her hips were too wide, or perhaps her wrists were too skinny. Silly, little imperfections that tainted with her looks.  
No Miku wasn't conceited. It was just that she had been told her whole life that she had to be perfect. For her parents, her siblings, her friends, her teachers, her grandparents, even her pets. She stood and looked at the mirror with tears in her eyes. She had to be perfect.  
"But I'm not."

"You're not what?"

Miku jumped about nine feet in the air at the sound of the voice. She looked around and tried to catch the breath she had lost, trying to find the source of the voice.

"You're not what?" The voice repeated, coming from the door.  
Near the door stood the boy that the teen had always hated so much. She could never stand him, which the reason why hadn't really ever occurred to her. Just when they met...he was disliked by her.  
"What's it to you?" The teal-haired girl scowled and turned away from the mirror to glare at Len, the guy she oh-so-hated.  
Sure, he had his good looks. Cliche blond hair and blue eyes; but he seemed like a girly boy, almost. He seemed to be scared of a lot of things, and he had a thing for kittens and anything else cute.

"Oh..You were crying. Then you were talking to yourself. It didn't seem like something a sane person would do.." Len pointed out matter-of-factly as he took a few steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Unless you ARE sane, and something's wrong. And I'm going to go with the latter."

"How do you even get in here?" The teen asked, crossing her arms stubbornly. "What did you do, break in?"  
"Of course not. Your mom let me up. She knows just how great friends we are and let me up without question."  
"Well leave."  
"Why? I just want to know why you're crying. It hurts to see an adorable thing like you crying. You're too cute for that." The blond declared, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stepped forward again, until he was face to face with Miku.

That just made Miku take a step back, and Len take a step forward. She realized it was no use and stayed put. "I was practicing..for crying on command."  
"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." Len rolled his eyes, putting a hand of each of Miku's shoulders, causing her to flinch. "What's wrong? You hate me, I know that, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you."

The truth was, Len actually kind of liked Miku. Maybe like a crush..Yea. But he knew that she hated him, so his chances with her were kind of blown.

"I'M FINE!" Miku practically shouted. Len was surprised that her mom didn't come up to see what was happening.  
"Aw, come on..Please?" He pleaded, his cerulean eyes sparkling with a bit of interest.  
He seemed to be almost triggering Miku. Her voice wavered as she spoke. "F-Fine? You wanna know?!

I'm imperfect. Terrible. Ugly. This stupid scar ruined everything, plus everything else that's wrong with me. My hair is too bright, I'm too tall, I'm too childish, I'm too skinny, but my hips are too wide! I'm supposed to be perfect for everyone! But I'm not..but I have to be!

I always have to get the best grades, do the best at sports, and look the best! But I can't do that..Because I'm a terrible person...I'm an ugly, skinny, scarred mess."

Tears were running down the girl's face now as her thing, frail body trembled. She couldn't believe that she had just spilled all of that to the guy she hated most...And he had actually stood and listened to her.

Len listened, his shock growing by each word the girl in front of him spoke. How was she getting all of this? She was beautiful!  
"Miku Hatsune. You are NOT ugly, you are NOT too skinny, you are NOT a mess. You are beautiful, and perfect the way you are. Nobody is really perfect, but you're perfect enough."

Miku shook her head, more tears running down her cheeks. "You don't get it! My parents..my teachers..everyone.."  
Len took no time at all to wrap his arms tightly around the girl that seemed to hate him. "Quit saying negative things about yourself. You're beautiful..don't let anybody, especially yourself, tell you otherwise."

The teal-haired girl surprisingly clung to the blonde, burying her face in his shoulder.  
Len rubbed her back soothingly, surprised that she was letting him do this.

"And for the record, Miku,..I love you. You should know that." Len stated, waiting for rejection.  
Which is why the muffled answer that came from the girl shocked him most.

"..I love you too."


End file.
